Lluvia
by lara-chan no kajitsu
Summary: -por favor déjame ir...- le supliqué -no...-me contestó- no lo haré... ¡jamás te dejaré ir!-estaba atónita ¿acaso no me había herido lo suficiente para que me hiciera esto? -Sakura... escúchame...por favor- S&S one-shot lean y comenten.


¡Hola! Pues aquí subiendo un one-shot por primera vez espero que les guste. Claro no está de más aclarar que los personajes le pertenecen al grupo de las CLAMP y que esto está solo hecho para entretener y nada más.

¡Comenzamos!

_Lluvia._

-¿qué es lo que sientes?- pregunté sintiéndome tan nerviosa que pronto me desmayaría sin embargo, no me arrepentiría después de esto.

- p...pues yo- dijo indeciso. Vi claramente como su expresión cambiaba por una muy sorprendida cuando lo pregunté; Lo tomé desprevenido pero ¿que importaba ya? estaba decidida esta vez no me cohibiría ante él ni dejaría que nada me impidiera decirle lo que siento.

_"Lo estuve buscando durante el segundo periodo de clases pero no lograba encontrarme con él. Estaba tan desesperada buscándolo que no me percaté que ya estaba frente a la biblioteca en la zona este del campus. Fue entonces cuando lo vi salir._

_Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de manera estrepitosa y mis mejillas a arder. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire; Muy segura lo llamé, me miró y caminó hacia mí. _

_-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en clase?- me preguntó mientras se detenía frente a mí." _

-por favor necesito saberlo- le rogué. En verdad quería. No, debía saberlo; teniendo en cuenta que lo que escuchara no sería lo mejor, ni lo que hubiera querido oír.

-es solo que... yo... es complicado, me siento confundido pero yo… creo que…- se instauró un silencio entre nosotros, podía ver en su mirada la tristeza. Me conocía y yo a él sabía que esto me hería y aún así ¿también le dolería a él como a mí? no pude seguir con esto no quería verlo sufrir más, ni yo quería seguir de esta manera, así que me armé de valor y le contesté.

-entiendo... quisiera tanto que fuera verdad pero...no podrá ser...-mis ojos se humedecían a cada segundo y aunque traté de reprimir las lágrimas todo lo que pude, sentí que no era suficiente.

-por favor no llores...- me dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que se habían desbordado. Parecía que él también sufría y pensar que no era cierto ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! me repetí. ¿Cómo puedo seguir pensando así?, si... sé que no pasara nada entre nosotros. Él tiene a su novia y la quiere, en cambio yo... ¿yo que tenía? ¡Este estúpido sentimiento! que no me podía sacar y que crecía cada día inútilmente. Era mi mejor amigo pero solo eso y no sería nada más...

-no... Yo lo lamento tanto, perdóname. Nunca debí interferir entre ustedes dos... lo siento de verdad- terminé de decirle cuando ya no pude más y salí corriendo. Empapada en la lluvia no me importó y seguí con mi camino. Lo último que escuché fue que gritaron mi nombre tan fuerte que oí lo desgarrador que era, y un dolor se me clavó como un cuchillo en el pecho atravesando mi corazón.

-¡Sakura espera!- gritó el joven castaño mientras la veía perderse entre la lluvia. Sintió una desesperación e impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada por ella. "¿Por qué dije eso?" se recriminó, no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras ella cuando se encontró con su novia.

-¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó confundida al verlo lleno de ansia y desesperación.

-yo...tengo que irme- le dijo mientras trataba de esquivarla. Ya nada le importaba en esos momentos lo único que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos, estrecharla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

-¿pero a donde?... ¿es que acaso vas a buscarla?- lo miró ahora llena de furia y tomó su brazo para no dejarlo ir.

-lo siento mucho...de verdad, pero esto se acabó. Tengo que irme adiós- fue lo único que pudo decirle, se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia la lluvia de un salto.

Nada le importó en ese momento, solo quería verla y estar cerca de ella. Su angustia aumentaba al no encontrarla entre tanta gente. Maldecía al campus por ser tan grande. Y entonces la vislumbró parada en medio de la lluvia. Sintió claramente como su corazón se oprimía al verla tan desolada. Se acercó lentamente y la llamó con suavidad.

Me había detenido para tomar algo de aire. Entre el llanto me había quedado sin fuerzas para correr. Miraba el cielo gris, como tiraba cientos y cientos de gotas de agua en forma de lágrimas, cuando escuché que me llamaban.

-Sakura...- oí su voz y sentí como sus brazos me rodearon con calidez, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba triste o me sentía mal. -yo... lo lamento tanto, nunca debí de haber dicho tal cosa. Perdóname.

Me sentía sumamente sorprendida y aún mas confundida ¿acaso se estaba disculpando porque sentía lástima y no podía corresponderme? ¿Era eso?

-S...Syaoran-suspiré. Reprimí todas mis lágrimas y, me obligué a verlo a los ojos. Aquellos ámbares torturados y solitarios -no tienes...porque disculparte yo entiendo así que por favor...- le rogué, me solté de él y de sus abrazos para volver a huir de ahí, pero algo me retuvo y me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando la mano.

-por favor déjame ir...- le supliqué de nueva cuenta pero con el llanto en mi rostro. ¿Porque lo hace? ¿Por qué no me deja ir? Yo no... Yo no le importó ¿por qué entonces no me dejaba ir?

-no...-me contestó- no lo haré... ¡jamás te dejaré ir!- estaba atónita ¿acaso no me había herido lo suficiente para que me hiciera esto?

-no Syaoran no me hagas más daño déjame ir... tú tienes a Meilling así que...por favor...- le volví a suplicar pero ahora con un tono de reproche en mi voz.

-Sakura... escúchame...por favor- me suplicó, pero no quería hacerlo ya nada tenía sentido-yo terminé con Meilling...porque yo...

-¡no, no! Syaoran yo...- le grité pero no pude terminar porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos obligándome a callar. Fue casi instantáneo responderle, no podría rechazar esos besos nunca... lo sabía muy bien, pero me seguí cuestionando ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Qué significa este beso para él? y no solo eso sino que, si no significa nada ¿cómo podré sacármelo del corazón?

Algo exhaustos por la falta de aire, nos separamos y temerosos nos vimos a los ojos. Su mirada era tan cálida y tan llena de ternura que pude comprender muchas cosas en ese momento. Tomó una de mis manos y con la otra acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, se sentía tan reconfortante. Pronto me sonrojé mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

-Sakura... yo... te amo- abrí los ojos a sobre manera mientras levantaba rápidamente la cabeza para verlo, era cierto sus ojos, su sonrisa me lo decían. Mi corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, mientras me golpeaba. Sentía mis mejillas arder y una inmensa felicidad me inundó. No lo pensé más, me arrojé a sus brazos y lo besé de nuevo con toda la pasión y el amor que me consumían en ese instante. Me correspondió como yo lo había hecho aún a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia nos sentíamos tan bien.

-yo...también te amo- le dije entre besos. Me sonrió y me cargó dando vueltas mientras reíamos como dos niños.

Lo amaba y él a mí eso es lo único que tenía que saber. En aquel día de lluvia a mí se me pintaba un arcoíris que me indicaba que nuestros caminos iban a estar unidos para siempre y que no tendrían fin.

Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado está basada en una experiencia personal, pero aun así es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho.

Bueno aquí me despido, si les gustó comenten y si no también para mejorarlo ok?

Bueno, gracias a todos quienes gustaron de leerlo. Y también a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos no tengo como recompensarles infinitas gracias.

Nos vemos en otra historia.

Lara.


End file.
